Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion
Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Jaden, Jeffrey and the others, and even Luigi have won a mansion from a contest, but they never entered it. Jaden and Jeffrey took the other members of the team and Mario to check it out. Jesse, Xion, and Luigi arrive later, only to find out that it's infested with ghosts, and that they've kidnapped Jaden, Jeffrey, Mario and the others! With the help of Pr. E. Gadd and his ghost fighting technology, Jesse, Xion, and Luigi must stop the ghosts, and rescue everyone in the mansion. Team members saved in order *Nursery Room - Berkeley Beetle, Fluttershy, Tammy, and DJ. *Storage Room - AppleJack, Nails, Sid, May, *Boneyard - Mavis, Patch, Collette, *Cementary - Aqua, Alexis, Bartok, Rainbow Dash, and Jeffrey's Meowth. *Balcony - Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Jeffrey's Pikachu, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, *Cold Storage - Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, *Secret Altar - Jaden Yuki and Jeffrey Dragonheart. Ghosts caught *Neville: caught by Jesse *Lydia: caught by Xion *Chauncey: caught by Luigi *The Floating Whirlindas: caught by Jesse *Shivers: caught by May *Melody Pianissima: caught by Nails *Mr. Luggs: caught by AppleJack *Spooky: caught by *Bogmire: caught by *Biff Atlas: caught by Aqua *Miss Petunia: caught by Alexis *Nana: caught by *Slim Bankshot: caught by Rainbow Dash *Henry and Orville: caught by *Madame Clairvoya: caught by *Boolossus: caught by *Uncle Grimmly: caught by *Clockwork Soldiers: caught by *Sue Pea: caught by *Jarvis: caught by *Sir Weston: caught by *Vincent Van Gore: caught by *Bowser and King Boo: caught by Trivia *This is the first Adventure where Jesse is the main protagonist. *Princess Luna and Vanitas guest stars in this. *This adventure is also part of the Xion's Ohana Adventures series due to Xion being the second main protagonist. *An epilogue will appear at the end of this Adventure. *Jesse and Xion will team up with Luigi and Professor E. Gadd again in Jesse, Xion & Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Scenes Anyone here? *(Jesse, Xion and Luigi enter the mansion) *Jesse: Geez.... Sure is creepy in here... *Xion: Yeah... *Jesse: Jaden?!? Alexis?!? May?!? Hello?!? *Xion: Mommy?! Daddy?! Tammy?! DJ?! *Jesse: They must be further in the mansion... *Xion: *gulps* *Jesse: You okay, Xion? *Xion: I'm a little scared... *Jesse: It's okay, Xion. I'm a little scared too. This place gives me an uneasy feeling. But we've gotta search this place for our family. *Xion: *hugs Jesse* *Jesse: *smiles* Just stay close to me and everything will be fine. *Xion: *smiles* Okay. *Jesse: Let's check upstairs. *Xion: *nods* *(Both walk upstairs to the door to the Parlor) *Jesse: *tries to open the door* Shoot! It's locked! *Xion: How are we gonna get in now? *Jesse: I don't know. Maybe the others didn't arrive here yet after all. *Xion: Then why do i have a bad feeling about this? *Jesse: Let's get outta here. *(On their way out, they see a faint orange cloud of some sort with a key in it) *Jesse: AH! *Xion: *gasps* *Jesse: What is that thing...? *Xion: I don't know. *(The faint orange cloud drops the key and goes through the door to the Foyer) *Xion: The key! *Jesse: I'm betting it opens the door upstairs! * (They take the key) * Jesse: Let's go back to that door. *Xion: *nods* *(Jesse, Xion and Luigi walk back upstairs to the door to the Parlor) *Jesse: Remember, no matter what happens in there, stay to close to me, Xion. *Xion: I will. *Luigi: *unlocks the door* *(Jesse, Xion and Luigi enter the Parlor room) *Xion: Whoa... *(As they look around, a ghost appears and scares them!) *Jesse: AAAAHHH!!!!!! *Xion: *screams* *Jesse: I don't believe it!!! It's a ghost!!!! *Xion: *gulps and hugs Jesse fearfully* *Jesse: I'll stop it!! *activates his Duel Disk* I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!!! *(Amethyst Cat gets summoned) *A.C: Let me at it, Jesse!!! *Jesse: Go get it, girl!!! *(Amethyst Cat tries to scratch the ghost but nothing happens) *Xion: Huh?! *A.C: Hey, kiddo! Think that Keyblade of yours might stop him?! *Xion: ...! *summons her Keyblade* One way to find out! *(Xion swings her Keyblade at the ghost, but it doesn't work and the ghost just laughs) *Xion: *gulps* At least we know it's not a Heartless... *(The ghost punches Xion back to Jesse) *Jesse: XION!!!! *holds her in his arms* Are you okay?!?! *Xion: Yeah. Thanks... *(The ghost approaches Luigi, Jesse and Xion, but suddenly, it starts to sucked up by a man using some sort of vaccuum!) *Jesse: What the-?! *Xion: Whoa! *(The man gets dragged by the ghost while still trying to suck it up. The ghost breaks free, laughs and disappears) *Jesse: Whoa.... *to the old man* Hey. Are you okay? *E. Gadd: Ouch...ooff...i sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work. I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you for saving us, mister. *E. Gadd: Sure thing. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Professor E. Gadd. *Jesse: *smiles* Nice to meet you, E. Gadd. I'm Jesse Anderson and this is my goddaughter, Xion. *Xion: *smiles and does a cute curtsy* *Jesse: Tell us. Was that a real ghost we just saw? *E. Gadd: You bet it was. This house...i swear it seems to have more ghosts every day! What are young fellers like you doing around here, anyhoo? *Jesse: Well, you see- *(Suddenly, three more ghosts appear) *Xion: *gasps* Uh oh! Looks like our ghost brought some friends! *E. Gadd: This looks ugly! Alright, youngsters! Look lively! Follow me, posthaste!!! *Jesse: *nods, picks Xion up and puts her on Amythest Cat's back* Get Xion out of here! *A.C: Yes, Jesse. *to Xion* Hold on tight now. *Xion: *nods and bravely hangs on tight* *(Amythest Cat runs out the room and mansion with Xion) *(Soon, everyone arrives at E. Gadd's lab) Becoming Ghost Hunters *Xion: ...And that's why we're here. * Princess Luna Helps *(On their way back to the mansion) *Jesse: You ready for this, Xion? *Xion: I guess so. *(Suddenly, lightning flashes, and a mysterious but familiar looking chariot arrives) *Luigi: *screams* *Xion: ...! Is that...? *Jesse: Wait. I only know one person who rides that chariot. *(The chariot lands on the ground. The driver gets off the chariot and removes her hood to reveal.... Princess Luna) *Jesse: *Gasps* Princess Luna! *bows in respect* *Xion: *bows in respect too* *Luigi: *screams* *Xion: It's okay, Luigi. She's a friend of ours. *Princess Luna: *smiles* We meet again, Jesse and Xion. *Jesse: It's an honor, your highness. But what brings you here? *Princess Luna: I sensed that your family was in trouble. *Jesse: ....! You did? *Princess Luna: *nods* A mysterious force was responisble for their disappeance. So i came to investigate. You two are lucky that you were not captured by the spirits too. *Jesse: *to Xion* So it's true! Jaden and the others DID get here before us! *Xion: *gasps* *Jesse: Your highness. I think we've been tricked. You see we "won" this mansion in a contest we never even entered. *Princess Luna: Whoever lured you here with those lies must be the culprit responsible. *Jesse: And if our hunch is correct, than we've gotta go back in there and search the places for our family. *Xion: They could be anywhere... *Princess Luna: Very well than. I shall assist you in rescuing your family. *Xion: You will?! *Princess Luna: Yes. My sister knew about the disturbance too, and wished she could help, but unfortunately was busy with royal duties. So I went in her place. *Xion: Oh, okay. I'm just glad you're here. *Jesse: Thank you SO much your highness! *Princess Luna: You are quite welcome. *sees Luigi* And who's this? *Jesse: Oh! That's Luigi. He too came here 'cause apparently, he too won the contest. *Xion: So did his brother Mario. *Jesse: And we were told Mario was seen going in that mansion too. *Princess Luna: Then there is no time to waste. Possessed Paintings *Jesse: What is it, Princess Luna? *Princess Luna: I sense something dark about these candles. *Xion: Me too... *Jesse: Perhaps we should snuff them out. *Xion: *nods* *Jesse: *uses his Poltergust to snuff out the candles* *(an evil cackle is heard) *Painting 1: WHO put out my candles?! YOU, Mr. Lime-Green, Blue Hair, and Nobody? *Jesse: AH!!!! It talked!!! *Xion: Whoa!!! *Princess Luna: The spirits are speaking!!! *Painting 2: Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here...Yesss... *Xion: *Hugs Jesse's leg fearfully* *Painting 3: THEY love the dark.... and now THEY will get YOU!! Bloo-heh! *Jesse: What're you talking about? *Painting 4: Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh! *Painting 5: Just like little Red-Cap, Slifer Slacker, and Dragon-Boy before you... *Jesse: Wait. "Slifer Slacker"?......! Jaden! He WAS here! *Xion: "Dragon-Boy"? ...!! Daddy!! *Jesse: Alright!!! Start talking!!! Where is our family?!? Where are you hiding them?!?! *Xion: ...Where are they? Where are my mommy and daddy?! Tell me!! *Painting 1: May you wander lost in the darkness.... forever! *Jesse: Don't change the subject!!! Now WHERE is Jaden and the others?!?!?! *Xion: Where are they?!? *(The paintings just laugh) *Painting 1: Are you afraid of the dark, little men and girl? Are you? Huh? *Jesse: What?! Of coarse I'm not afraid of the dark!! *Xion: *growls* Neither am i!! *Painting 1: Blah-ha! Here THEY are now! *Jesse: What? *(A ghost appears behind them) *Jesse: *gasps* It's go time!!! *Xion: I got him!!! *uses her Poltergust 3000 on the ghost* *Jesse: You've got him!!! *(After a brief struggle, Xion sucks in the ghost with her Poltergust 3000) *Xion: Take that!! *(Another ghost appears) *Jesse: ...! This one's mine! *shines the light at the ghost and starts sucking up the ghost* *Xion: Go, Godfather Jesse!! *(After a brief struggle, Jesse manages to suck up the ghost) *Jesse: Ha ha!!! Take that, ghost!!! *Xion: Way to go! *(One more ghost appears) *Luigi: *uses his Poltergust 3000 to catch the ghost* *(The lights come back on with the last ghost caught) *Xion: *to the painting* Start talking! Where are my parents?!? *(No response is made) *Jesse: Um, Xion? I think it's just a lifeless painting again. *Xion: No!! It can't be!!! he knows where my mommy and daddy are!!! He's gotta tell me!!! He's just gotta!!! *Princess Luna: Xion! I'm afraid Jesse's right. It's just a painting now. The spirit that possessed it has fled. *Xion: *sighs sadly and sobs quietly* *Jesse: *hugs Xion gently* Xion. I'm worried about the others as you are. I'm really worried if we'll find May and Jaden. But we can't give up. This place is huge. They could be anywhere. So we'll just look in every room until we find everyone. *Xion: *hugs Jesse back and sniffs* *Princess Luna: Xion. What you saw was a deception of the spirits. They have been known eo be awfully mischievous and deceiving. You can't let them get to you. That's what they want. If you want to save your parents and family, than you have to be brave. *Xion: *sighs* I know. *Jesse: She's right. Think. What would your father do right now? *Xion: He'd think of who would be responsible for all of this. *Jesse: And that's what we're gonna do, Xion! *smiles* I know you can do this. You're as brave as your mother and father are. *Xion: *smiles* *Jesse: *smiles* Feel better? *Xion: *nods* Yeah. *Jesse: *smiles* That's my goddaughter. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks. *Jesse: *thinks to himself* I just hope I can keep this up. I've never been a leader before... *Xion: *thinks to herself* I'll find you, mommy and daddy. I promise. Mr. Luggs *(An obese ghost is seen on a dining room chair eating something) *Jesse: Whoa!!! Fat ghost!!! *Xion: I can't imagine how he died. *AppleJack: Whatever, y'all!! Let's just catch him!!! *(Mr. Luggs doesn't pay attention to Luigi and the others. He just continues eating) *DJ: Uh...excuwse me. Mr. Wuggs? *Nails: *waves his four hands* Hey!!! Hello?!? Woo-Hoo!!! Right here!!!! *Scootaloo: Yo!! Mister!! *(Mr. Luggs just continues eating) *Princess Luna: It appears this ghost is more focused on eating than he is on anything else. *Fluttershy: Then how are we gonna catch him? *Nails: Maybe he'll see us after he's done eating. *Xion: Well, we can't wait that long! *uses her Poltergust 3000 to start sucking up the food Mr. Luggs was eating* *Tammy: ...!!! What'we you doing, big sistew?!? *Xion: Making sure he knows that dinnertime's over! *(A grunting noise is heard from both sides of the dining room) *Sid: *gasps* What's that noise?! *(Two ghost waiters appeared) *Jesse: ...!!! Stop them!!! Don't let them near that fat ghost!!! *shines a light at one of the waiter ghost* *May: *uses her Poltergust 3000 to catch the waiter ghost* *Nails: *shines his light on the other waiter ghost* * Xion heals Jesse *(Biff punches Jesse sending him flying to a wall and several sets of weights fall on him, injuring him) *Xion: *rushes to Jesse* Are you okay?! *Jesse: *moans* Don't worry.... about me! Catch the ghost! *Xion: Not without you! *summons her Keyblade* *Nails: Look out! *pushes Xion out of the way of Biff's punches* *Xion: Whoa! Thanks, Uncle Nails! *Alexis: Jesse's right! We need to catch him! *Aqua: Let's do it! *Rainbow Dash: *punches a punching bag at Biff, knocking him to the floor, and his heart shows* *Xion: *shines a light at Biff, stunning him* *Aqua: *starts using her Poltergust 3000 on Biff* *Biff: *struggles to break free* * Aqua: *keeps trying* You're not getting away so easily!! * Xion: Come on, mommy! You've got this! *(At last, Aqua manages to catch the ghost!) *Bartok: Alright! She did it! *Aqua: ...! *smiles* I did it! *Princess Luna: *smiles* You sure did. * Xion: *smiles, then gasps and runs to Jesse* * Jesse: *moans in pain* * May: Jesse! * Xion: I gotta heal you! * Beetles: But you're still a beginner in Cantus' teachings! *Xion: I have to try, Uncle Beetles. *sighs and starts singing* There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud. *(As she sings, a blanket of magic is created that covers Jesse) *Xion: *singing* There is a room full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud. *(Jesse is healed) *Jesse: *smiles* Wow. I feel a lot better now! Thanks, Xion! *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome, Godfather Jesse. *May: Jesse! *hugs Jesse and kisses him on the lips* * Aqua: *smiles* * Bartok: Let's get the key and move on. * Xion: Right. * (Luigi opens the chest and a lot of money comes out!) * Meowth: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: Wow! We're rich! ...... Er! * Patch: Amazing! * Jesse: Remember, y'all. We're here to save our family. Not for the money. * Aqua: He's right. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Spin-Off crossover films